The Crystal Prison
by Raven Mirage
Summary: Ch 6! The dragon knights are sent on a mission to retrieve a crystal orb. Getting it wasn't the problem, getting back is. Without meaning to they run into every obstable possible. Meanwhile they learn it's true purpose.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Knights. Although I wouldn't mind throwing a copyright over Rune and Ruwalk.....

Summary: The dragon knights are sent on a special mission to retrieve a valuable crystal orb. Getting it wasn't the problem, getting back is. Without meaning to they run into every obstable possible. Meanwhile they learn the true purpose of the orb.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

The Crystal Prison

Book One

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

chapter one

"You know you're a real asshole sometimes, Rath." Rune growled. He was nearly at the end of his rope. Rath had been grating on his nerves since they had left the palace. "Everytime Lord Lykouleon gives us an important job you find an inventive way to dalley around!" 

"Dalley? Dalley!? Oh my god, Rune. You sound worse and worse everyday. You know that? You're starting to sound like Alfeegi! Always yelling at me!" Rath cried, throwing up his hands. Rune never let up. It was always 'no this' or 'Rath, don't do that.' 'Alfeegi said...' or 'what about Lord Lykouleon.' Didn't he have a mind of his own!? Frankly Rath didn't care what either Alfeegi or Lykouleon had to say. 

Thatz stood back, eyes on feet. Every once in a while he'd raise his eyes to the shouting. He'd never seen the other two bicker so badly. Apparently something was bothering both of them. Thatz didn't dare ask for fear he'd get his head bitten off, too. He'd wait until they had both calmed down a bit . . . and then he'd ask Rune. Rune mostly because Rath wouldn't tell him anyway. He kept too many secrets, even if they weren't really that big. It was a wonder the Fire Dragon Knight hadn't gone crazy already. Then again, Thatz wasn't sure if that wasn't just the thing.

"I am NOT always yelling at you! I only yell when you do something stupid or -"

"So I'm stupid now, is that it, Rune? Geez why didn't you just come out and say 'Hey Rath you're an idiot.' This could have been over a lot quicker."

"I did not mean that you're an idiot. I only meant that sometimes you do illogical things. We have better things to do than go around killing demons. Especially now, Rath. We shouldn't stay long away from the palace. They might need us." Rune gazed at his fellow knight with a sigh. He hated to fight with Rath, he really did. He had to admit that the raven-haired boy was a very good friend and had been there for him in a million tough spots. The strange part was that that number was most likely correct. Geez, a million.

"They don't need us!" Rath exclaimed, eyes burning with inner hatred. For what only he knew. "Come on, Rune. Give it up. Almost all the Officers are there. They're just as strong as we are and there's four of 'em. Additionally there's Cesia and the beloved Dragon Lord." He began to walk away but turned his head briefly to shoot back, "and as for having better things to do. . . you can go play Lykouleon's lap dogs. I'm gonna go do what I want."

Both and Rune and Thatz exchanged glances. So that was what this was about. Yet, it didn't seem that easy. Rath could get angry about being bossed around sometimes, and he did like to do his own thing, but he never got so cruel about it. Even to his comrades. Something was going on inside that head of his. Rune wanted to know very badly, perhaps there was something he could do about it. Thatz just wanted the fights to be over. 

Rath, we only want to be your friend. Talk to us.

*~*

::You were mean:: Fire held up a sign.

"So what, who asked you?" Rath demanded, plopping down on a rock. He was completely riled. Who was Rune to judge his decisions. This wasn't preschool - not like Rath had ever gone to preschool - he didn't have to ask permission to do everything. But always that's how it seemed. If it wasn't arguements with Rune it was with Alfeegi or Lykouleon. Although the latter-most was extremely rare. 

However it was the Dragon Lord who caused so much bitterness overall. He felt like a pawn. In what he didn't know. It just didn't make sense to him why he existed at all like this. He clutched at his head, the feeling of wanting to scream rising within him. Why why why WHY!? Dammit, why did he care? Why did he pretend to care? Was the Dragon Lord just playing some sick game or was it all in Rath's head? It could be all in his head.... it could be. It still hurt either way.

::What's wrong?:: Asked Fire. Even though the creature could be extremely annoying sometimes he did seem to have a heart.

Rath sighed. That was just the thing. He didn't know what was wrong. He never knew what was wrong. He only got vague feelings of anger and what he should be mad about. Nothing substantial ever came up. "Nothing. Nothing's the matter. Only Rune acting like a toddler."

::Sure...::

"Shutup."

::Mean!:: Fire scribbled and Rath was almost immediately bonked on the head. He stole the posterboard and gave a good bonk back. Fire whined and sniffled at Rath. He sighed.

"Sorry....." He smirked softly, "you shouldn't get the heavy ones."

Fire frowned.... if dragons could even do that.

*~*

Night fell and Rune glanced worridly around the camp area. Rath hadn't come back yet and the forest seemed too quiet. Maybe it was all in his mind because he was so worried about the other warrior. He leaned his head on his hands and tried to keep his eyes open. Thatz was already snoozing. The blond frowned and considered tossing a rock at him. It wouldn't bother him anyway.

Bored and worried Rune took out his pack to pass the time. He pulled out the mostly round crystal sphere from one of the pockets. This was the object that had brought them out of the castle. Lord Lykouleon had ordered them to go collect it from a shop nearly all the way across the continent. Why he had no clue. They had only been told that it was "a very important object that had been lost for many years." 

Rune had the feeling there were more than a couple secrets behind that orb, but Lord Lykouleon wouldn't keep anything from them that would end up hurting them by not knowing. That only meant this thing had a personal sentimentality, if that was even the right way to say it. 

Even Rath was acting strange about it. He recalled how Rath's eyes had flickered when the orb was mentioned. Only for a second. Rune wished he hadn't had seen that look. He wouldn't have been sitting there worrying about it then. What's up, Rath? What's wrong with you? Why are you so angry? Do you even know yourself? Blue eyes shut to think with a sigh. Why did things have to be so complicated?

*~*

"Is that it?" A hushed voice said from the bushes. 

"Ssssh!" Another voice said. There was a loud THWACK sound and a muffled whine. "Yes, that's it. That's the magic orb... it's supposed to be worth BILLIONS!" Apparently these two are thieves. Not as great a caliber as Thatz unfortunately. They have no morals...or brains.

The first giggled like a child, rubbing his hands together expectantly. This was gonna be FUN! But wait.... "Hey, Sa'an, isn't that orb supposed to be cursed?"

SMACK. "Cursed!? You mean you believe that stuff. You're an idiot, Fringh."

"Wrong," A voice said from above them, "you're both idiots." BAM! WHACK!

*~*

THUMP! Rune's head snapped up with a start. Rath stood a few feet away, one hand on his hip, the other in his hair. His eyes were fixed on two unconcious figures. Ignoring them Rune jumped to his feet and immediately embraced Rath. receiving nothing in return he backed up and gazed at Rath. 

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked, eyes pinpointing a rock on the ground. He felt stupid. 

"No." Was all Rath said. He was still looking at the two on the ground. He was frowning deeply. He glanced at Rune, saw the sperical object in his hands and shrieked, "PUT THAT AWAY! IT COULD GET LOST OR SOMETHIN'!" He snatched it from the startled faerie's hands and stuffed it in his own pack. "Or stolen." He sobered quickly, and returned his eyes to the two thieves.

"Hn. You sure you're not mad.... what the hell was that about?" Rune demanded. "Who are these guys?"

"Demon thieves." Rath said flately. "I heard them talking in the bushes on my way back. I don't know why they were there though." He lied. He couldn't tell Rune that they were after the Crystal. Then he would ask why Rath cared. He couldn't talk about that. "Help me tie 'em up." 

If he couldn't tell Rune then he could make sure these guys didn't have any chance of stealing it. He couldn't let them have it! Maybe Rune was right. Perhaps they should get back to the palace as soon as possible. Rune nodded and bent to help Rath tie them to a tree. Thatz slept through all of this. 

"Hm. I wonder what they wanted?" Rune thought aloud after the job was done. He brushed off his hands and placed them on his hips. He looked at Rath askance. Rath had said they were demon thieves, and so they were, but he hadn't tried to kill them. Odd. What was he after. Bad Rune! Rune thought to himself. You're paranoid. You immediately think Rath's up to something. Maybe he's just tired. Strange though it would be Rath was acting unlike himself. "All we have is this worthless orb."

"It is NOT worthless!" Rath snapped, then quickly covered his mouth. Oopsy. "I mean... everything must be worth a little somethin', right? I bet Thatz could get some cash for it." He looked at Rune, hoping the blond hadn't read too much into his statement. He wanted to slap himself for even thinking of the possibility of selling it.

"Okay, okay. It's not worthless, then." Rune raised his hands in a placating matter, eyeing Rath suspiciously. What was is about this orb? It had Rath really uptight. It would be no surprise if he knew what it was for. "Geez, you sounded like Thatz just then."

"Hey, now! No need to start insulting people around here." Rath cracked, throwing a glance at the sleeping Thatz. God, that boy could sleep through a stampede of water bufflo. Erm... not that they had any water bufflo in Dusis. He smirked at Rune. Rune chuckled softly. "And as I said. I'm not mad at you, never was. Forget it okay?"

Rune nodded. He smiled, but noted the okay sounded more like a please. "I'm glad. I'm sorry I made you think I thought you were stupid. You're not, you know."

"Yeah, sure." Rath answered. Rune was probably right about him acting idiotic sometimes, but he wasn't going to admit to that. "Oh, and I'm sorry I said you were like Alfeegi.... now THAT'S an insult!" The two of them laughed, although Rune frowned slightly. What was wrong with Alfeegi?

*~*

The next morning . . .

"RATH!" Rath bolted upright to the sound of his own name. He nearly knocked Rune over, who was standing right above him.

"What's the matter?" Rath asked, rubbing his eyes.

"They're gone."

Rath stopped and looked around. Yes, those two thieves were gone. His mind began to race. A dozen thoughts poured through the works. They could have been killed in their sleep. They could have been captured. How stupid! Letting demons live! They could have- - Oh dear lord..... 

He grabbed his pack and rummaged through it. His face turned ashen as he realized it was gone. He wanted to cry. Not now! Not after all this time! So close! He gripped the side of his head.

"Rath, what's wrong?"

"The orb... it's missing."

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Rave. Here's one of my first DK fics! Hope it was interesting. Sorry for Thatz being asleep for the majority of it. He'll be around next chapter. That is if people care. 

Wouldn't mind reviews.... actually I luv 'em. Constructive criticisms welcome. Flames however will be handed to Rath.

Rath: WOO! FIRE!

Fire: ::What?::

Rath: Not you...

Fire: ::Oh...::

Anyways.... whadaya think?

(May 13, 2003- Happy Tuesday! Errr.... yeah.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Knights. (Do own Sa'an and Fringe and Avinir and Quiien-- althought that's not much of an accomplishment.) I've been planning a take-over attack with Thatz and Rath to steal it, but so far Thatz keeps sleeping and Rath keeps running off to fight demons. So I'm stuck here pining.... *Sigh* 

Ruwalk (aka..my muse - - he's suuuuch a cutie): Poor Rave. *pat*  
Rave: Yes, poor me. *sniffle* Nobody cares....  
Ruwalk: Aww.... *huggles* I care.  
Rave: At least someone does. *Smile, hugglesX2*

Thanks to DK-Adeena for 1st review! And yes, there's definetely more! ^_^  
And to Wolfy. You're a psycho....but I still luv ya! *huggles* (PS. Get your story up. *pokes him in the side*)  
Lol, and Rune is a bishonen isn't he. (RuneofWater)  
And I have continued.... (Kurai-Hoshi)  
I appreciate your opinions and support. A writer is nothing without her readers!   
Next two chapters dedicated to you guys! I hope it's good!

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

The Crystal Prison

Book One

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

chapter two

"Missing!? How could it be missing!?" Rune wailed. How could they have botched this one up so badly. It was only a simple mission to collect an item. Now they had lost it and he had the most awful feeling that something terrible had happened. Not just whoops-they-failed-a-mission terrible but undescribable terrible. 

"We have to get it back!" Rath cried, tugging on his shoes and standing up. He slung on his sword and began to hurry off. There was no time to waste. Those dirty no-good demons had the Crystal and who knows what they planned on doing with it. He had to find it and quick. He prayed they didn't know the true story behind it or there would be no crystal for him to rescue.

"Rath, wait!" Rune reached out and grasped his arm frantically. 

"No waiting, Rune. We don't have time. We have to catch those guys!" He lowered his head and said softly, "it may already be too late." He raised his face again, eyes desperate. "But we have to TRY!"

Rune was startled by Rath's reaction. It was apparent that this was no ordinary crsytal. Even magic crystals weren't treated any more special with Rath. He had to understand what was going on. This Orb was something very important and Rath knew why. "Rath! Tell me, you must tell me what importance this crystal orb has! Why do I feel like this is a tragedy!?"

"Because it is, Rune. This is an awful tragedy." Rath's voice softened even more. The tone was scaring the faerie fighter furthur and furthur. Rath didn't sound like Rath anymore. Rune's heart began to twist. Something was wrong, extremely wrong. "Don't you see, Rune, we can't let this happen! We have to get that crystal back at ALL costs!" He gripped the blond's shoulders, face tilted downward to hide the tears he felt coming to his eyes. 

He hated the feeling of falling apart, but he couldn't help it, yet he couldn't cry. Rune wouldn't understand and he didn't want to have to explain why he was that upset. This had already gone too far. It was all his fault. He should have listened!

"Well then.... I guess you'll need a thief." Both looked to see Thatz up and ready. While they were talking he had apparently woken up. He slipped his arm around Rath's shoulders and smiled at Rune reassuringly. "Don't worry you two! We're Dragon Knights! We're Invincible!" 

Rath glanced over his shoulder at him and shook his head sadly. If only they knew how fragile Dragon Knights really were. His mind turned back to the crystal and how easily everything could be shattered if just the right, or should it be wrong, thing happened. Twists of fate played mallicious games. "I hope.... I sincerely hope." Rath whispered.

*~*

"Man...that was close, Sa'an." Fringe said, glancing back towards the camp they had just ran from. They had been going so fast that he would have bet that they were miles away by now... he hoped. He didn't know what exactly happened but one minute they were talking and the next thing they were waking up-- tied to a tree! What kind of freaks were those people anyway!

"Yes, I know." Sa'an replied, holding up the coveted spherical gem in his hand. He wasn't thinking about being caught anymore. They were free and now it was the crystal to worry about. He had told his partner that curses weren't real but he knew that they were. Fringe was so clueless, but that was to be expected from a human. Sa'an, being a demon, didn't have the slightest inkling why he even hung around the loser. Of course, he kept his identity secret to Fringe. Leverage, he supposed.

"Freaks, freaks I tell you!" Fringe cried. "I bet they were gonna eat us!"

Sa'an smirked as he replaced the crystal in his pocket, glancing back at Fringe. Perhaps that's why. Entertainment was needed every once in a while. And Fringe was an accidental genius when it came like acting like an idiot. Well, he wasn't really acting and that made it the funny part. "Maybe," Sa'an said to that for effect, "you'd make a nice stew and I could be deseset. I've been told I'm real sweet." He grinned evilly, although he knew Fringe would never catch on to the true malliciousness by the comment.

He didn't. Fringe just laughed then went sober. "Dude! That's not funny! Talkin' bout gettin ate!"

"It's eaten, Fringe. Eaten." Though Demon he did have good language skills. Geez, that bothered him to no end when Fringe got excited and started talking like a complete moron. Some things didn't bother him but when it was so blatant it took everything he had not to take out his sword and take a quick swipe, becoming Sa'an the Loner once again. He grinned another mallicious grin at the thought of crimson blood splattering about.

"Whatever, man. You're the smart one in this party. Let's leave i' at that, kay?" Fringe stalked ahead. He hated to be corrected. Sa'an shrugged. Fringe could be that way. He didn't really need that stupid human. Besides he'd come back when he got through being pissy.

*~*

"Here." Rune said, pointing down at the ground. Rath dropped his head to look. Bootprints. Fresh ones. There were two pairs. Each going in a different direction. "Looks like they split up. There's no way to know which one had it, so I guess we have to split up, too."

Rath and Thatz nodded in agreement. Rath was anxious. He wanted to go ahead and get the crystal back in his possession. He didn't care anymore whether he looked it as long as they didn't ask why he was being the way he was. Rune went one way while Rath and Thatz took the other path.

*~*

Sa'an had been walking for a while when a feeling of being watched suddenly struck him between the shoulder blades like a knife. He spun around. He sensed a strong demonic prescence -- and he didn't too much like it. He was one of those hiding from Nadil's army. He rooted for them, yeah, but to actually fight, that was someone else's job. He'd take meaningless torture anyday. Danger wasn't in his job description.

Suddenly a blurr startled him from the side and he felt something smash into his back. Sa'an spun onto his back and grabbed his sword. He jabbed upward but nothing was there. He quickly scanned the area with his eyes. He found what he was looking for in a tree.

Another demon stared down at him, smiling. Long white hair billowed around his face in a breeze. "Why hello there Sa'an. Long time no bite."

Sa'an growled and climbed to his feet. "Avinir." 

Avinir hopped down to stand in front of him. "So how's it been goin' for you since you left? Fine, I hope. You were one of our best, Sa'an. One of THE best. But you had to leave."

"To be frank, I hate you bastards." Sa'an said nonchalantly. The bastards were a small group of yokai thieves he had once been part of. Then everything got complicated. To be precise Sa'an started losing control of things. The thing he hated most in the world was to not be in control. So he left for better territory. Territory away from the other thieves. That's when he had met Fringe, who could be easily controlled. What a myrmidon!

"Too bad, Sa'any." Avinir said, sighing softly. He placed his hands on Sa'an's shoulders, squeezing ever-so-slightly. Sa'an tried to pull away, but Avinir snapped his red-orange eyes up to Sa'an's black ones. They paralyzed him. "Really too bad. I was hoping you would rejoin us, share in the profit. That way we wouldn't have to take the Soul Crystal by force. "

"Soul Crystal?" Sa'an said, more to himself than to Avinir. He only knew that it was supposed to be worth money. That's what it was called. Then the rest of the statement hit him. He shoved Avinir away. "TAKE IT FROM ME!"

Avinir smiled. "Why yes. Unless you are planning to hand it over. In that case I would be very appreciative. I don't feel like much of a fight today." He slipped his arms around Sa'an's neck, causing the violet-haired demon to winch. He knew Avinir probably loved the reaction, he always had. "My client doesn't like to be kept waiting and I would like to get this back to him."

"Client?" Sa'an spat. "So you're working for other people now?" How deplorable. When he had been with the group they did work only for themselves. Take care of number one.

"Actually, no. We don't make it a habit, but when something so good, like this assignment, comes up we just can't pass it by. You see, Quiien is a very very rich man. He's willing to give us a great sum of money and treasures just for this crystal."

"Why? Why is it so important?" Sa'an demanded. He was starting to wonder what this thing really was. What was so special about it? "How much money?"

"I can't tell you anything about the crystal. It's nothing really. And about the money, let's just say it's worth more than your life." He looked almost sad, dare Sa'an say, when he said it. "So, please don't make me kill you. I rather enjoy your company. Maybe one day you'll see it my way."

Sa'an started to tell him to "Go to hell," because frankly after all Avinir had put him through he didn't deserve cordiality, but the words were never spoken. Warm, moist lips descended on his in passionate - fake or real - urgency. He was pushed to the ground, felt the foreign weight as Avinir straddled his slim hips. Once again the assault of lips. Memories once extinguished began to stir and flame. Dammit, Avinir! Not again. You are NOT going to do this to me.

One hand pinned his wrists to the ground while the other moved to caress his neck then his side. It's a surprise Avinir even cared to remember these things. Sa'an thought bitterly as he felt gentle nipping at his earlobe. Bastard... Despite his hatred he found a steady purring groan emminating from his throat.

No, no, no. I can't do this.... Sa'an cried desperately at himself. He placed his hands on Avinir's chest to knock him off, but only curled his fingers fisting the material of his jacket and pulling him closer. Everything in his mind screamed at him to stop. He needed to get away from Avinir -- and quick. Bad things happened everytime he was present. There was no doubt about that. Still.... hadn't he missed it all? What about all the good times....

"Sa'an..." Avinir mumbled tracing his lips down Sa'an's throat. "about everything ... so...sorry...." He began unbuttoning Sa'an's shirt. "After all this time...." His hand slipped into Sa'an's pocket. "You're still too trusting for a demon." He snatched the Crystal from the pocket and jumped up. Sa'an cried out and tried to grab him but Avinir was too fast.

"Poor Sa'an," He called down from back up in a tree. "It's really better this way. I didn't want to have to hurt you." He vanished quickly through the trees. Sa'an didn't even bother to follow. He had always been too slow and not as strong as Avinir. Nothing would have changed now. There was no point. 

He placed his head in his hands, tears pouring down his cheeks. "You already have, Avi, you already have."

*~*

Well. That was chapter two. I didn't mean to develop Sa'an and Avinir as much as I ended up doing. They were only meant to have a small role. Avinir comes in, grabs crystal, leaves. None of what I wrote added in. But it just came to me and I had to write it. I feel like I kinda jipped you on the Dragon Knights so I wrote Chapter Three, too. It took me a long time to update because I was trying to decide to make this chapter longer or make chapter three. Sorry.... I'm indecisive. 

Fire: :: And she didn't have me in here at all!  
Rave: Oh be quiet!  
Thatz: *rolls eyes* Next chapter.... me and Rath find Fringe - - and some demons (Rath: Demons!). Rune meets Sa'an. Hey, we might even get somewhere, that is, if the author gets off her lazy butt.  
Rave: Lazy! Look who's talkin'.... hey.... you're awake. You sick?  
Thatz: -_-*  
Rave: I love you, Thatzy *starts backing up* Chapter three - - - 


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Knights. Do own dinky little original characters. _

Rath: And when she says dinky....she really means dinky.  
Rave: I heard that! *smack*  
Fire: ::Ow::  
Rune: *sigh* Here's chapter three.....

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

**The Crystal Prison**

**Book One**

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

_chapter three_

"Which one do you think has it?" Thatz asked, looking sideways at the raven-haired dragon knight. He was trying to start conversation. The silence was bothering him. Rath seemed so determined. Upset. Thatz wished he knew what was going on. Rune didn't appear to know either. It made the thief nervous.

"I'm not sure, but if I had to place a bet I would say the violet-haired one." Rath answered, making sure not to look at the thief. If he did then he would want to tell him what was going on. He couldn't do that, even though he yearned to get the truth off his chest. It was weighing him down with an unescapable heaviness. If they knew what he knew then there was a chance they- Rune more likely- would give him a lecture about him being so irresponsible, especially because he was aware of the importance of the mission. He didn't think he could handle that. At least not right now. He would wait until the crystal was safetly back in their possession. 

"Errr... Rath," Thatz began uneasily, "what exactly is the crystal?"

"I can't tell you." Rath answered.

"Come on Rath," Thatz cried, stopping and grabbing Rath's arm. "Don't start with that. Tell me!"

"I can't." Rath said. "Not now."

"And why not?" Thatz demanded.

Rath had no answers. 

"Just tell me something. Anything. You don't have to bring the sun, just hand me a candle. Okay?"

Rath closed his eyes. "I will say only one thing... it's full name is the Soul Crystal. It's really a prison."

"A prison!?" Thatz was about to ask about that when a scream came from down the path.

*~*

Fringe kicked a rock. Stupid Sa'an. He thought. He was always treating him like he was stupid. What made Sa'an so special anyway. It wasn't like he was the boss or anything. They were supposed to be partners. Fringe wasn't his lap dog and he didn't plan on becoming one. He'd stay away for a while, then go back. He couldn't really be by himself for very long. He didn't like to be alone. 

He looked around. The forest suddenly seemed darker and more dense. It had to be in his mind. His mind was playing ticks on him because he was alone. Well, he wanted to believe that. Something was wrong, very wrong. 

He was about to run when something flashed beside him. He spun to look, but it was gone. He turned back and nearly fell over. A face had materialized two inches from his. Crying out he took a few steps back. He clutched at his chest trying to steady his breathing. The figure before him only began laughing.

"Boo." The spectre joked. Spectre, perhaps not the right word. It continued to laugh. Suddenly, to Fringe's dismay he realized exactly what this was. A demon. Yokai!

"Wh-wha' do you wan'?" Fringe asked, voice shaking. He couldn't help but stare at the black eyes on the Yokai. They seemed to gleam all other colours, iridescent. The colours swirled, like two black holes locked in placed, cursed to loop forever in the same patterns.

The Yokai moved towards him, his movement as graceful and as quick, if not quicker, than a cat's. His voice was just as smooth. 

"The Soul Crystal."

*~*

[and for the Rune fan, RuneofWater - - here's a bunch of Rune for you ^_^ ]

Rune followed the footprints. That's all he could do. He didn't know how far ahead the one he was following had gotten, nor did he know which one he was following. This situation could go good or bad in seconds. That depended on whether he surprised the thief or if the thief surprised him. The latter would not be too positive.

_Damn. I wish I knew exactly what I was getting into. Rath, you never tell us anything. _He sighed and contined on. Things just weren't going well lately. This wasn't the first bad thing. He had noticed Rath slipping futhur away from everyone, almost on purpose. Rune hadn't had too much time to really think about it until now. He was always busy doing some errand or on a mission. Sometimes he didn't even think about Rath at all. That made him feel guilty. The Fire Dragon Knight was his friend and he should care - - twenty -four seven if he had to.

He hadn't realized it until now, maybe it was because he didn't ever have time to think about it, but Rath seemed to be changing. It was slow, almost unnoticible if you weren't looking for it, but it was there. It worried Rune. He had known Rath for many years and had gotten used to his strange personaility. It fluctuated drastically yes, but he still had habits, little things he did. Those were disappearing. He also had stopped hanging around Rune and Thatz that much or the Dragon Officers. It wasn't odd for him to turn down an invitation, but now he was going to trouble to avoid being with others.

_God, Rath. What's happening to you?_

If it was anyone else Rune wouldn't have turned to such negative conclusions but Rath had so many secrets. Then what Delte had said. Rath was dying. Rath _wanted_ to die. Rune hoped this didn't have anything to do with it. And this orb, that odd little spherical object meant something to him. Rune wished he knew. 

He turned a bend in the forest path and stopped in his tracks. For a moment he thought he was seeing things, but after a few moments contemplation he realized he wasn't. In the middle of the path sat a young man, appearing not too much older than himself. Of course looks were almost always deceiving. That, however was not the important thing. The important thing was that this youthfully appearing man was one of the ones Rath had caught last night.

_Ha! I finally found you!_ Rune thought happily despite his worry. He wasn't afraid of the thought of confronting this man. On the contrary.

He began to make his way towards him when something made him stop. He tilted his head in confusion as he realized . . . he was crying. The man was leaned over, face in his hands weeping audibly. Rune felt a strange sort of sympathy rise within him. He didn't know this man, and should have actually disliked this man very much due to the circumstances, but could only feel sorrow.

"Are you okay?" Rune asked, as he approached the man.

He jumped in surprise, quickly wiping away the tears in hopes that Rune had not seen. This made the elf smile gently. Then the man noticed who he was and climbed to his feet. "So, you found me. I guess you found out we took it. That crystal orb of yours." He ran a hand through his violet hair nervously.

"Yes, we found out. My friend Rath was escpecially worked up. It means something to him. Sentimental value I think." Rune said softly. He didn't want to scare the man off. He already looked like a wreck. "Do you still have it? Where's your friend?"

"Hn.... friend." The man scoffed. "You mean that idiot human Fringe. He's waltzed off somewhere." Almost as an afterthought he added, "I had it."

"Had?" Rune questioned. He didn't like words in the past tense. They mostly led to negetive things. "Where is it now?"

The man's dark eyes glazed over again. He breathed, "Avinir. He took it," as if Rune would know what he was talking about. "He came and took it from me." The man wrapped his arms around his thin frame. He was shaking.

"Who's Avinir?" Rune asked. He reached over and put a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. He looked in shock. Well, perhaps not so far as to say shock. He just didn't care anymore.

"A Yokai thief, like I am." The man conceded, once again running his hands through his hair. "I couldn't stop him. I don't know what he wants with it. He said - -" He paused and glanced at Rune. For a minute the Water Dragon Knight thought he might change his mind and suddenly clam up, but instead he pushed on. "He said a man named Quiien hired him and his gang to steal it. Well, he got it." He looked at Rune's hand, which was still on his shoulder, and as if deceiding something profound he said, "I'll help you get it back. I know where they are."

*~*

The bloodcurdling screaming had stopped before Thatz and Rath reached the owner of the voice, and, so it seemed, the ones who had caused it; however the evidence of a fight were to be seen. Disturbed dust floated in the humid air, not yet settled from whatever skurmish had taken place. There were 'burn' marks made by magic, not neccessarily fire.

"Sweet Dusis!" Thatz cried. "What in _hell_ did this!?"

"Thatz! Over here!" Rath called. He was kneeling beside a figure in the swirling dust. Thatz hurried over and kneeled on the other side. "It's one of the men from last night."

Suddenly he sputtered something. With Thatz's help he raised his head a little. "Fringe. My name's Fringe. Me an' my partner, Sa'an - - good ole Sa'an - - we split up. Had us a fight. Then they came. Yokai." The man began coughing again. This time a little blood came up.

"Hey, sssh. Don't work yourself up," Thatz said, "you'll kill yourself."

Fringe shook his head. "A lil late. I tried an' was able ta stay 'way from 'em an' their attacks fer a while. Not long nuff. They wan'ed that crystal thing. Soul Crystal they said." He coughed some more, followed by wheezed breathing, but held a hand out as Thatz tried to say something else. Probably more warnings. "But Sa'an has it. Sa'an kept it. Said he didn't trust me with it." Despair filled his eyes. "Guess he was right." His voice faded and he went limp.

Thatz released him and stood. He let off a chain of curses as Rath sat on the ground pondering. This was getting serious. It wasn't so bad when they thought that two thieving chumps had taken the orb. Piece of cake getting it back. But now there was someone else. Yokai. Rath stared at the dirt. 

"Fuck!" Thatz shouted to the sky. "Give us a BREAK!" He turned to Rath, boots raising even more dust in the violent spin. Rath slowly raised his eyes, not saying a word. Thatz suddenly grabbed him by the collar and yanked him to his feet. 

"Thatz, what-" Rath began, but his words were choked out as Thatz shoved him against it a tree. It wasn't the roughest thing ever, but it wasn't pillows and silk either. Thatz's eyes were wide, almost fierce.

"No more games, Rath. Not anymore. Fuckin tell me what that thing is. Prison, you said. Prison for what!?"

Rath bowed his head, shaking it gently. It was reminiscent of a child. Rath acted and sometimes even looked like a child. However that innocence, whether it was real or just a brilliant act, wouldn't get him very far with Thatz. Not today.

"G**DAMMIT RATH! PRISON FOR WHAT!?"

"A SOUL! A SOUL. SOMEONE IS TRAPPED IN THERE! Okay?" Rath whimpered. "Let me go." 

Thatz did so. "Look, I'm sorry Rath. Did I hurt you?" Rath didn't answer, but turned away. "Rath?" Nothing. Finally Thatz understood what it was. "Listen, I'm sorry I made you tell me, I know how much you hate having to tell things, but this isn't a game anymore."

Rath spun around to him, eyes full of fury and despair. "I NEVER THOUGHT IT WAS A GAME!" His eyes narrowed angrilly. "You don't have any idea. Just shutup."

"I didn't say you thought it was a game. Will you chill out." Thatz grabbed his arm, stopping him from running off. This was not the time to be splitting up. Speaking of... "Oh no. Rune."

Rath looked at him, as if realizing the same thing. "Let's go." Thatz nodded and they were off, arguement forgotten. At least for now.

*~*

Meanwhile, In Avinir and the Demon Thieves' Lair . . .

After a quick tongue-lashing from Avinir to the other fighters for killing Fringe, Avinir took the Crystal to Quiien. "Sir. We have what you wanted."

"Bring it to me." Quiien ordered, fingers tapping lightly on the edge of his chair. His crystalline blue eyes grew brighter as Avinir did so, gently placing it in the man's hands. "Aaah. The Soul Crystal. Good work, Avinir. You really are what everyone says. I think we might do business some other time."

"When shall I expect our payment then?" Avinir asked, unafraid of Quiien. He leaned against the wall.

"Soon. I have one more job for you. Extra payment, of course."

"One more job, Lord Quiien?" Avinir asked, raising an eyebrow at 'extra payment.'

"Yes. I want you to find the Dragon Knights. And kill them."

*~*

Eeep! Kill them! What are Quiien's sinister plans? Why does he want the Dragon Knights out of the way? Does it have anything to do with the imprisoned Soul? Who is it anyway? Why are they so important.? 

Thatz: Oh my.  
Rave: You're in deep.  
Rune: Am I ok? *looks worried*  
Rave: You're here aren't you?  
Rune: Good point.  
Rath: You had to do that to me, didn't you?  
Rave: ^_^ *huggles plushies of Ruwalk and Tetheus* Maaaaaaybe.

( Two Chapters Completed: June 17, 2003. - - it's 12: 49 in the morning BTW - -*Breathes sigh of relief* Bout time. Been a month hasn't it. Well, me verrrry sorry and I promise I'll trrrrrrrrry and hurry my butt up next time.)

Read & Revew! *huggles*


	4. chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Knights. However I have filled out all the proper forms to take control of the Dragon Officers. *smiles proudly*_

Alfeegi: Ahem. You must be joking, right? *holds out papers with little doodles all over them.* Is this me?  
Rave: Yup. *nods enthusiastically*  
Alfeegi: Why do I have horns? *taps foot*  
Rave: Damn.... thought I erased those.  


=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

**The Crystal Prison**

**Book One**

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

_chapter four_

Queiin crossed the room, a almost imperceptible smile on his ruthlesly handsome face. In his hand, the object he desired, had searched out for so many years. The soul crystal. His fingers explored the contours, examined every inch. It wasn't really the crystal itself that was important. It was what was inside. His own Master would be very pleased. He had spent much of his time looking for the crystal, fighting off others who worked for his Master, in order to take the prize. For whoever found the crystal would be set for life.

With an inaudible murmer of words an iridescent smoke rose and swirled from the crystal. It hovered like fog over the floor, rolling as if a violent storm was taking place within. A sprawled, vulnerable figure began to form. The first thing that become clear was the sword. Within a small, slender hand was grasped a sword of fine quality and skill. It was apparent that it was made my a great smith. No surprise considering who this was supposed to be.

Next two-tone hair materialized, spilling outside of the haze. They were long, shiny, silken strands of ebony and gold mixing together. As the haze began to lift he, for the first time, was startled. This was a female! Still she was clad in the official armour bearing the seal of the Dragon Lord. This was indeed the person whom his Master wanted, and who he had sought unyeildingly. "So... this is the Lost Knight of Lord Lykouleon." He mused, smiling at the prone figure.

*~*

Rath felt like his heart might burst from his chest, but he didn't stop running. He was ahead of Thatz by quite a bit, his adreniline taking complete control of his body. Someone was already dead and Rune might be in danger. No matter how much he seemed to hate everyone he had a duty to protect and defend a fellow Dragon Knight. At least that's what he told himself. He tried so hard to isolate himself from the world that he couldn't admit he trully felt kinship to them. Rune might yell at him, run everything into the ground, but imagining a day without him was impossible.

_Rune, where are you.... _

He passed the place where they had split up, quickly changing directions to follow the path that Rune had taken. His mind was overtaken by horrific images. Visions of blood and destruction and death. He closed his eyes against those possibilities. Rune could take care of himself. He was an exceptional warrior. _Just because he's beautiful doesn't mean he's weak._ Rath's eyes snapped open. You were a fool to deny the almost divine nature of the Elf Knight, and Rath had always been aware of it, but to state so blatantly...

_It's just a thought. It doesn't mean anything._ He told himself, but the thought had nearly stopped him in his tracks. His concentration was broken. He pushed it aside trying to direct his mind to the task at hand. Finding Rune and making sure he was okay. It was more difficult than it should have been. His brain would not relinquish the water dragon knight's image. It held on with sharp, digging claws. 

Rath's hand found his sword, issueing a silent plea to whoever was listing to keep Rune safe. _You better be ok, Rune.... no one can annoy me like you can._

*~*

Rune and Sa'an soon started back to try and find the others. Sa'an explained what he knew as they walked. He still had his arms wrapped around himself and kept a little ways a head of Rune. The Elf didn't blame him much though. The man had been tricked by someone who had once been close. Sa'an had confinded that he and Avinir had been lovers. Rune hadn't expected something so personal, but yet again there was also pride to be dealt with, even in this serious situation. Maybe Sa'an didn't want Rune to think that he was weak and the Water Knight did appear to be an understanding person in the face of such matters.

"We should find them soon." Rune said, watching Sa'an carefully. 

The violet-haired Yokai turned to him. "Yes. But what of your friends. How will they react?"

"Oh." Rune pursed his lips, then smiled. "Don't worry about them. When they learn that you are more than willing to help retrieve it I am sure they won't mind your company at all." As an afterthought he said, "Just be careful around Rath, he has a thing about Yokai. He doesn't like them."

"Many who are not Yokai tend to." Sa'an replied, face somber and controlled. Rune could tell there was something more behind that comment, but he had no time to ask. Sa'an turned around again and headed off. Rune merely shook his head and sighed softly. There was nothing else to do but go on. Once they found Thatz and Rath they would formulate a plan, like they always did, and fix things. The only thing he worried about was Rath's reaction. He didn't know yet how important the Crystal was to Rath or why. 

*~*

Rath's heart froze, as did his body. He finally caught sight of Rune, but along with him was the thief. His eyes flashed. "YOU!" He screamed, immediately launching himself at the evil-doer. He was _not_ going to get away with this. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He pulled his sword out and held it against the demon's throat. The emotion just burst out of him. His chest heaved and his body shook. From what he didn't know.

"RATH! What are you doing!" Hands suddenly yanked him back , but not too roughly. "Don't hurt him!" Rath allowed himself to be moved. He raised his eyes and met Rune's. They were filled with concern. "Rath? What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" Rath asked abruptly, and Rune nodded. He seemed a little confused. Rath responded by wrapping his arms around the Elf's waist and burrying his head in his side. For at least a few minutes he was able to hide from the world within that warmth, imagining everything else had disappeared and all that was left was just he and Rune. 

Thatz joined them, finally halting just a few feet away. "I don't mean to ruin this, but we all have to talk." He eyed Sa'an. "Now."

*~*

Her world was an opaque darkness. The only light was of that she could summon through memory, and, like her strength, her memory was fading. She grasped desperately at the images of her friends, her comrades. Their faces, once so familiar and comforting, were now blurring. She felt the pain of seperation, not only from them but from her whole world.

She was not alone here, but she still felt isolated. The strong voice of reassurance and hope was weakening. "Psyche..." The lost knight called out, soft voice echoing forever in the black space. Her dragon did not answer. "Psyche!" Once more. Louder. More desperate. Her only companion could not leave her. "Psyche, please!"

A melodic voice, which was not a voice at all, but more like a feeling, spken from the darkness. "Patience, my master." Psyche instructed quietly. "Something is happening. Can you sense it?"

"Yes." That was part of what caused the young knight's panic at her fighting dragon's absence. "Do you know what it is? Have they finally found us!?" Excitement grew n her heart. She played a scene of reunion through her had. The clutching hugs and the happy crying. It was the same scene she concocted shortly after she had been trapped inside her Crystal Prison.

"I do not think it is the Dragon Tribe."

Suddenly the knight felt like she was being broken into tiny little pieces, but it wasn't painful. She was becoming a mist. Her hands began to vanish and disperse, then the rest began to follow. She watched in fascination. The same thing had happened when she had been imprisoned. She was being set free. She was aware of the blinding whiteness as her own particles began to pass through the walls back into her world. Then blackness returned, along with unconciousness.

*~*

"I don't trust him." Rath said, eyes shifting back to where Sa'an was seated, apparently unawares of the conversation being held about him. The four of them had returned to the campsite and sat down to talk about Avinir and the Cyrstal. Rath was, to say the least, upset about the loss of the orb. He was even more apprehensive about letting Sa'an help them.

"I know you don't trust him." Rune said. _You don't trust anyone._ "But he _does_ know how to get to Avinir. He will be an asset. He's been wronged as much as we have." The other two stared at him. They hadn't been told what he had been told. They probably wouldn't be. "Rath, this is the only way, our only chance, to get that back."

"He's already told us all we need to know. Do we hafta take him with us?"

"Yes." Rune looked back at the thief. "He deserves to go."

*~*

_"Master! Wake up!" _

Sadea Ruvoi sat up and clutched at her head. The voice had been almost defeaning. She groaned and ran her hands through her two-toned hair. For an instant she was back at the Palace. Alfeegi was yelling at Ruwalk downstairs about something. With her eyes closed it was easy to imagine such things. She yawned and stretched. When she opened her eyes she expected to be back in her room. She'd get dressed and hurry down the hall where she'd meet Tetheus so they could go down to breakfast together.

Instead she was in a strange room. The decorations were all shdaes of grey and black. The drapes were drawn, but light shone through illuminating the whole room in a dark glow. Everything suddenly became rushing back to her. The mission she left for. The battle that had taken place. That battle she had not won. The years trapped within that godforsaken sphere. 

"Psyche." She looked around. Her white and gold dragon was perched nearby on a pillow. She was gazing at her solemnly. "There you are. What happened?"

:: Not sure. :: Psyche replied. Sadea frowned. She rubbed her temples; a headache was beggining to develop. Perhaps from finally returning to her own world. She climbed from bed, throwing her feet over the side. The floor was cold and made of stone. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. There was a note on the nightstand. She picked it up.

_Ms. Ruvoi  
There is clothing in the closet if you need it. I hope they are to your standards.  
Welcome back to the world.  
Q._

"Q?" She wrinkled her nose and threw a glance over at Psyche. "Is he too good for a whole name?" Psyche seemed to shrug. Sadea did the same and went over to the closet. It turned out to be quite large. She bypassed the dresses and came to a nice pair of black slacks and a gold tank top. She slipped them on and found her armour. It was then she realized her sword was missing. She began to search the room in panic and then a voice interupted her from the door.

"You won't be needing that weopan of yours. I have it put away."

Sadea turned. The voice sent chills all the way down to her soul. She knew imediately she was dealing with a Yokai. "Q, I presume?"

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Sorry for the delay..... the really looooooooong delay. Im not going to give any excuses, because frankly I don't think you guys/gals want to hear them. Anyway this is chapter 4. I meant to make it longer, but I decided to leave it at this.

I don't know whether I'll actually do some Rune/Rath romance here. This is supposed to be part of a series I'm making and I have other plans to Rath. Still, I don't see any harm in messing around with it a little. Tell me what you think. But remember, I'm not going to put them together permanently if I do. 

Also. A belated Thank You! to all who reviewed so far. 

Alfeegi: Who wants to bet her next chapter will be close to christmas?   
Rave: Hey! I'll work faster this time, I promise!  
Tetheus: Maybe if you quite going out to the pubs with Kaistern.  
Rave: It's research!  
Alfeegi: Yeah, right.   
Rave: -_-

Ah well. Who wins the prize for dinkyness for today? Me!

. . : : 29 Sept. 2003 : : . .

( I'm a Senior now! WOO!)


	5. Chapter 5

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!_**

_Disclaimer: Well. I have four other chapters of disclaimers. If that's not enough to make the copyrighters happy I don't know what is. Thus, this is the last time you will see the word "disclaimer" in my story. ^_^_

Tetheus: *comes in doors dragging Rath and Rave behind him* I found these two out scouring the country for demons.  
Rave: LIES!! All Lies! *whispers to Tetheus* Tattle tell!  
Alfeegi: And here you are weeks after christmas! We should be ashamed of you! Really! Do you know how worried we've been.  
Rave: Hmph. Worried. Looks more like angry. And anyways I'm sorry. Computer problems. Family issues, not to mention crisis' between friends.   
Alfeegi: Well, I'll forgive you this time . . . (Rave: ^_^) . . . As long as you didn't spend anything.  
Rave: -_- Oy!

Really really am sorry guys and gals. Been a little preoccupied. Writer's block for one. That's always a good excuse and unfortunately a true one. I HATE WB. Grr. Anyway. Here's the next chapter. Not very much in my opinion. Hope no one is too mad at me.   


=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

**The Crystal Prison**

**Book One**

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

_chapter five_

The "hideout cave" was nestled in the base of a towering cliff. According to Sa'an the thieve's headquaters streached the full width across, allowing for enough thickness in the rock walls to keep the cliff from collapsing on them, and at least four levels high with staircases sculpted into the hard granite. There were two pairs of guards at the entrance, "but you won't see them." Sa'an informed. Then within there would be sentinels posted at the most important doorways. The Stairwells, the rooms of the leaders, the safe-hold for their treasure, among others.

"So basically this place is Fort Knox?" Thatz said, nodding his head towards the front. The four of them were crouched behind some high bushes not too far away. (A/N: In case you don't know what Fort Knox is it is a place in Kentucky that holds a shit-load of Gold and has very high security. I have no clue why I'm using it in a DK fic.)

"Basically." Sa'an said. "We have to be careful. I have a plan, but I'm not sure whether it will fully work or not. It depends upon how much information the rest of them have been given about this situation. If this is a matter for the higher-ups then we have a pretty good chance at dupping them, if not we're fucked."

"So what's your genius plan?" Rath asked wryly.

Sa'an raised his eyes to the Fire Dragon Knight momentarily. It was very apparent that this boy didn't like him. He could understand it to a point but he had agreed to help them and had so far proved himself in being truthful. What else was Rath hiding? "Well, I'm going to go strike up a conversation with the guards. They know me. I'll explain that after my run in with Avinir today I realized that I wanted to return to their ranks. Naturally they wouldn't dare turn me away less Avi find out about it."

"What about us?" Rath was suspicious. It sounded like Sa'an was trying to bail on them, just trying to get away with the appearance that he was trying to assist them. Next thing they knew Sa'an could have the whole party of thieves out there after their asses. He wasn't going to have that. "We're going, too, you know."

"You guys _are_ coming with me. You're going to be right there. I will explain that I made some new friends that I think could be of potential use to them and want you to meet Avinir. If it works out well we'll we inside in a snap. Getting in is the easy part. Getting past Avinir, now that's going to be a problem."

*~*

"What do want with me? Why did you bring me back?" Sadea demanded. Q didn't answer her but circled, almost like a predator, his thin lips curling in a devilish smile. Psyche landed on her shoulder. The two of them made a great team, but Sadea knew that without weapons she wouldn't have much of a chance. The main reason being the large sword strapped to Q's side. He could probably have that out and half-way through her before she could land one hit.

"There is a time and place for everything and I really don't think now and here are appropriate for those questions of yours. Let's just say that you are very valuable for my Master. That should be enough for now." He ran his fingers over the mantel over the fireplace, his slender fingers picking up layers of dust. In distate he wiped them off and turned to her. "My name is Queiin, and for the time being you will be my ... guest."

"I didn't know guests were kept locked up in their rooms. I thought you called those prisoners. Why release me from one prison to throw me into another one?"

"Because you're worth more alive and in _this_ dimension. Now," He waved his hand in dismissal. "I tire of your foolish inquiries." He walked to the door, long robes trailing behind him. "I will send something for you to eat soon. Get comfortable. You're not leaving." With that he slammed the door shut and locked it. His footsteps vanished down the hallway and Sadea was left with a new sense of despair. She had returned to her own world, so close to going back to her friends, and here she was, trapped, and they had no clue...

*~*

The first part of Sa'an plan went without a hitch. After a short conversation with the guards Sa'an led them into the hideout and into a back passageway. "This leads to the only stairway going to the fourth floor. That's where Avinir will be, and surely his client, too. There we should be able to retrieve the Crystal. Hopefully we'll be able to snatch it without them knowing, but if now then we're fighting our way outta here."

"I have no problem with that." Rath said.

"If that's what we have to do." Rune replied, giving Rath a look out of the corner of his eye. He hoped his fellow knight wouldn't do anything rash. "Remember, be careful. We really don't know how many Yokai are here."

"It won't really matter." Rath muttered, "because after I'm through there won't be any." Sa'an and Thatz gazed at him in surprise, Rune was more shocked. After a moment they continued but Rune held back and grabbed hold of Rath's wrist, pulling him back with him.

"What's your problem, Rath?" He implored. "There's been something eating at you since we got here. What's with the attitude?" Rath turned away, refusing to answer. Rune reached up and turned his face. "Rath? This is important that you tell me. I don't want to get into the middle of something and have you in one of your moods. We know how that goes." He placed his hands on the dark-haired boy's shoulder's. "I need you at full capacity, that means letting go of whatever it is that is bothering you." Rath raised his eyes to meet Rune's, they seemed so wide and child-like, so vulnerable. "Rath? Please."

"Rune," Rath whispered, leaning his forehead against the elf's, his hands resting against each side of his face. "You don't need to worry about what will happen if we get into a fight. I promise." He tilted his head slightly and brushed his lips across Rune's. "Don't worry." He spun and hurried to catch up to the others. Rune was left, head spinning. 

*~*

Sadea waited. There was really nothing else she could do. She had searched for a way out and found nothing. The walls, solid stone, no windows that she could see. The only exit was that locked door. She didn't know if there was a guard, or if that guard would be armed. "I'm royally screwed." She mumbled, leaning her head into her hands and tangling her fingers in her hair. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, Psyche close by.

:: Maybe not. :: Psyche held up a sign. 

Sadea frowned. "What, you got a plan that can get us out of only God knows where?"

:: Yes. ::

Sadea raised an eyebrow. "I'm interested. Tell me more."

A bit later there was a tap on the door. "Miss, I've come to drop off your dinner." The door edged open. "Miss?" One of Avinir's lackeys named Tala entered. He glanced around the room to find the occupant and gasped as he saw a sprawled out figure on the cold floor. "Miss!" He ran to her and knelt down. Immediately he heard the beating of wings and as he looked up he only had a second to see the vase that was heading towards his head. Then he was out cold.

Sadea jumped to her feet. "Damn, they're really gullible here. Good job, Psyche." She gave a thumbs up. "Now. Let's get the hell outta dodge before the sherriff comes back." Psyche nodded and they headed for the door. As she exited she slammed straight into someone else.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" He cried, trying to grab her. She skirted his grasp and ducked past him.

"This!" She cried, bringing her elbows down into his back. He went falling against the wall and she turned and ran. Behind her she heard he calling out. Just great. The whole place would know she escaped!

*~*

The Foursome continued walking. They had only run into someone else a few times and they had been old friends of Sa'an's who were excited to have him coming back. Sa'an tried to make talk short, giving the excuse that he still hadn't spoke to Avinir yet. They quickly moved through the corridors and up the first couple stairways without incident. Sa'an knew it was luck, it was only a matter of time before they ran into someone that knew he was lying.

Sa'an and Thatz took lead with Rath behind them and Rune trailing some ways back. "Now. It's just up this hallway. The last staircase. I think we might have some trouble once we get up there, but don't freak out at first. I'll tell you when to freak." Someone, no doubt, was going to catch them.

As they reached the last corridor a cry went up. A warning. Someone, a prisoner, had eluded them. Rath snapped his head to look in the direction and saw a familiar figure fleeing down the opposite way, her long two-toned hair streaming behind her. He blinked. No, it couldn't be so. "Sadea..." he whispered, barely audible as she vanished around a corner, the man who had called out chasing after.

Rune was quickly by his side. "Rath, what is it?"

"I'm not sure." Rath said, "you guys go ahead just in case if I'm wrong. I'm going this way." He turned to leave, but Rune grabbed his arm, a look of confusion and worry plastered over his nearly angelic face. "Don't be concerned. I'll be back." He pulled free and ran off. The two other knights cried after him but soon he was gone, too.

"Let's go." Sa'an said. "We need to hurry. If one of you are going after him then do so, but make up your minds."

Rune gazed down the hallway, "Thatz, go ahead. I can't let Rath go off alone." And I want to talk to him by myself. "There's something he's not telling us." There's something he's not telling me - - or has he already said it and have I not been paying attention? "Okay?"

"Okay. Be careful, Rune." Thatz said. He and Sa'an disappeared up the stairs and Rune was off. He had to find Rath, and who ever he was after.

*~*

Queiin slammed the door open. "Avinir! What is going on!?" He shouted amidst Avinir's chaotic barking of orders. He didn't like this sort of confusion, especially when he didn't know what was happening. 

"Sadea Ruvoi has escaped, sir." Avinir turned to him. "She tricked the guards and ran off. She will not get out of here, though. I can assure you of that."

"She had better not." Queiin snapped, quite displeased.

"Oh," Avinir grinned, "another thing. The Dragon Knights. I won't have to search them out. They've walked right into our hands. My dear old friend Sa'an brought them. One of my men spotted them early. Sa'an had gotten in using the excuse he was coming back to us."

Queiin's eyes lit up slightly. "Interesting. I suppose you want to take care of Sa'an yourself?"

"Of course. The other three, however, are all yours."

They both smiled.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Rave: Well, hope that didn't suck too terribly.   
Alfeegi: Awful. *still slightly tiffed about her lateness*  
Tetheus: I thought it was okay.  
Rave: *starry eyed* Really! *huggles* Will you marry me, Teth!?  
Tetheus: Sure, just promise one thing.... that you won't talk much.  
Rave: -_-

Cyas laters. I'll try not to make it too much laters. But ... Life is an unmapped road.

:: January 07, 2004 ::


	6. Chapter 6

Rave: So, how has everyone been?  
Alfeegi: Maybe if you'd show up every once in a while you'd know.  
Rave: That's not very nice, Feg. Why don't you run along and balance some budgets.  
Alfeegi: Rude. *wanders off grumbling*

School sucks. School should die. That is all I have to say at this time. -_-  


=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

**The Crystal Prison**

**Book One**

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

_chapter six_

Sadea turned down another hallway, Psyche close behind. There seemed to be no end to this winding maze of corridors. It was so unfamiliar. _How am I ever going to get out of here?_ She asked herself. She found this entirelly ridiculous. The great Sadea Ruvoi, DragonKnight, escapes captors only to be held back by a few stone walls. She would have laughed if the situation wouldn't have been so damned severe. "Looks like more rocks, eh, Psyche?" She said aloud,trying to lighten the quickly dampening mood. The dragon did not answer; she was too busy flapping her wings to reply.

Suddenly from ahead a group of Queiin's - - or she assumed it was his - - men came from an adjoining hallway. Sadea skidded to a stop, nearly slipping. Psyche almost slammed into her, but quickly caught her berrings. "Oh, shit. Not good." Sadea whined, turning to go back the way she came. She would have to find another way. It didn't matter anyway, everything looked the same.

"HEY YOU!" One of them cried out, apparently seeing her.

Sadea didn't even hesitate. She kept running, hoping to reach the corner before they got to her. If only.... yes! She spun around the corner, gripping to side so she didn't have to slow down. As soon as she was safetly concealed she crouched nearby, waiting for them to pass. 

"She went this way!" another one yelled. "You saw her!"

"Avinir is gonna have our heads if we don't catch her!" A third complained.

"Hell, who cares about Avinir. Queiin's the one we need to worry about." The first one said. They all agreed. Obviously Queiin was not a character to upset. Well, if all went as it should then Sadea would be out of there and wouldn't havet to find out exactly why everyone was afraid of him. 

As the men split off to look for her she leaned back against the wall in the little nook she had found and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one, Psyche. Damn I thought we were had." The Dragon nodded enthusiastically.

After a moment to make sure they were really gone Sadea crept from her hiding place. She didn't hear the soft footsteps quickly approaching her from behind. They were the footfalls of a hunter, someone who excelled in stealth and had perfected the art of silence in the chase.

***

Thatz and Sa'an continued up the stairs. This was it. What they were looking for was up here. All the answers lay up there. "How much trouble do you think is up there?" Thatz asked seriously.

"A lot." Sa'an said honestly. "If Avinir's up there we might have more than a minor inconveniance."

"And what about this Queiin person that he told you about?"

"I get the feeling that if we run into him that we will not be enough to defeat him." Sa'an's face was deadly solemn. "Avinir only does business with the elite. Those with power, money. Otherwise there would be no point in dealing with them."

"You haven't seen the work of Dragon Knights, have you?" Thatz grinned. "Don't worry about it. We'll have this Queiin guy disposed of quicker than you can say - -"

"Door." Sa'an intervened abruptly, brushing passed the Knight.

"Actually," Thatz said, confused, "That wasn't what I was going to say I was going to say- -"

"No. _Door._" Sa'an said. Thatz followed his gaze. Up a few steps lay a heavy wooden door. Behind that door everything would change...

***

Avinir stood in the center of the darkened upper chamber. Queiin sat in a high back chair against the far wall. "I suppose Ms. Ruvoi has not been caught yet?" He asked absently, his hand tilting the crimson-filled glass in it this way and that way. He raised his eyes to regard the young demon.

"No, she has not. She has managed to elude all my men thus far." Avinir informed. He was sure that Queiin would turn his anger upon him for failing. He was surprised when he only laughed. "What is funny?" 

"I did not expect her to be caught, she is a very resourceful young woman. To add to that she is a Dragon Knight. One of Lykouleon's finest. Of course I have never seen her work, but I have heard much from my Master. She is an incredible force. Be glad none of your men have encountered her."

Avinir did not understand what was happening. Things had slowly spiraled into unfamiliar territory. He had been hired to acquire the orb and he had done his job. The appearance of this strange girl confused him at first, then he realized that she had come from the orb. There was more going on here than what met the eye. 

Queiin was keeping secrets, but Avinir didn't really care. The price he paid to keep those secrets were great. As soon as all this was over Queiin would leave and Avinir would be free. Until then he had to keep on his toes. He was getting paranoid. He felt like there was some fine print he wasn't seeing. If he wasn't careful he might get double-crossed or something worse.

***

A hand reached from no where, placing itself on the lost dragon knight's shoulder. Sadea froze for a moment, her heart stopped and then began to race. She spun around aiming a punch at whoever was behind her. There was no way she was being taken. She would die before she became a prisoner again.

"WHOA SADEA, CHILL!" Someone cried out, grabbing her hands. She struggled but could not break free. Then it hit her. This person knew her name. She stopped. Her attacker released her and she stepped back.

He was young and as tall as she was. He had black hair with one white streak through it toward the front. His eyes glowed with an unnatural colour. Memories flashed through her mind. Memories of the Dragon Palace.

"Sadea," the boy said softly, "do you remember me?"

Tears flooded her eyes and she nodded. There was only one person she had ever met that had _ever_ looked like that. "Rath!" She threw her arms around him. "I thought I'd never see you again." She burried her head in his shoulder. "It's been so long."

"Yes." He whispered, returning her embrace. She was real, not his imagination. Sadea had returned! "It has."

*** 

Rath had seemingly disappeared. There was no sign of the Fire Dragon Knight. Rune was sure Rath had come this way. Of course, Rune had to remember, Rath was good at hiding when he didn't want to be found. Rath's strange behaviour was still bothering him. He had seen Rath do some pretty weird things but the events of this day were abnormal, even for Rath. 

Another thing worrying the Water Dragon Knight was the person Rath had went after. Who was it and what did it have to do with their mission? Sometimes Rune wished Rath could just tell them things, tell them everything, and cut out the usual bullshit. 

What if something happened to Rath while he was out running amok? What would they do? Rath kept secrets, but he was still a part of the team, and he was their friend. Rune couldn't picture the Dragon Knights without Rath.

"Rath, _where are you_?" Rune asked aloud.

***

The door swung open with an audible creaking sound. It was as eerie as the darkness that lay inside the room. "Here goes nothing." Thatz said, stepping in first. He could barely see anything. The darkness was dense and seemed to press in on every side of him. It made the Knight nervous, not being able to see his surroundings. Usually something like this wouldn't bother him too much, but there was something about this room that was off. He sensed something within it. 

If only he could see...

Sa'an followed Thatz inside. He didn't have a good feeling about this. There wasn't any sign that there was anything bad, but he felt a prescence inside the room. He could feel a darkness within the darkness. "Thatz.." He said softly; the Dragon Knight had vanished into the shadows ahead of him.

Thatz didn't answer. Sa'an didn't even know if he had heard him. He was about to say his name again when he felt someone move near him, behind him. Arms encircled his waist, brought him back against a warm, broad chest. Lips descended to whisper in his ear. "Hello, Sa'an. Didn't think you'd see me again so soon did you?"

_Avinir!_

Sa'an stiffened, struggled. Avinir was too strong. "Relax. Don't worry about your little friend, Thatz," Avinir purred, "he'll be taken care of, and soon we'll be all alone..."

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Rave: Ya still gonna marry me, Teth?  
Tetheus: I guess. You'll probably stalk me until I do anyway.  
Rave: I will not! *appaled* I can't believe you'd accuse me of something so base!  
Tetheus: So you wouldn't stalk me? *doesn't believe it*  
Rave: *seriously* Why, of course not. I'd have a friend report in to me.   
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
Rune: Sometimes I worry about you.

:: February 29, 2004 :: - - IT'S LEAP DAY!!!!!!!! WOO HOO!!!!!! Not that that's important or anything.


End file.
